


It Wasn't Supposed to Happen

by Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies



Series: The Trials of Brothers [2]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies/pseuds/Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies
Summary: After the mission to save Matt Holt went horribly wrong Matt supposedly dies. Pidge has to deal with their emotions when they find out their brother is actually still alive. (Based loosely on a Criminal Minds plot)





	

Matt slowly walked up to the figure curled in on itself. 

"Pidge?" He asked softly. "Are you ok?"

"No." 

"I thought you'd be happier. I mean we haven't seen each other in such a long time..." 

Pidge snorted. 

"You think I'm _happy_? I'm not happy Matt. I feel betrayed, pissed. But no, not happy. You're. Supposed. To. Be. Dead. I SAW you die, remember?"

"I had to do that, you know I did-" 

"AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE" Pidge exploded suddenly, cutting Matt off, "Shiro _knew_. He _knew_  you were alive and he didn't say a damn thing. He just let me crawl in bed with him, night after night, crying, grieving my older brother for a _second_ time. It was supposed to be different. You were supposed to make it out of that work camp, alive and well. We were supposed to spend the next however long saving the galaxy together, and then we were going to go home and live out the rest of our days with mom, on Earth. That stupid explosion wasn't supposed to happen and you weren't supposed to _die_. But I'd finally started making my peace with it and then you show up out of nowhere and I'm supposed to be _happy_? Matt, a part of me _hates_ you. And I don't think that part will ever change."


End file.
